


Imagine Dragons

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Genius Peter Parker, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Excuse me, you're what? And you do what?" Tony pointed to the boy with his index finger, trying not to panic."I can't believe I just blew my cover." Peter moved his hands to his face.. "This can't be happening.""Peter, you better start explaining what this means before I get a heart attack." Tony was furious. More than furious. He was scared. The situation was so ridiculous.His day had started well, he had taken breakfast and for some reason, he had even slept a couple of hours in the afternoon. Everything was fine until he discovered that his pseudo son / protege is a secret agent of SHIELD.His Peter. It's ridiculous. The boy was too clumsy to an agent, in fact, every time he tried to put the damn straw in the damn hole of the damn juice box, he failed. Multiple times. Tony was going to rip his hair off if the explanations didn't start in the next thirty minutes.





	Imagine Dragons

****

Peter could hear the Iron Man suit chasing him from a distance but he didn't want to stop now.

 

"Karen, you told me Mr. Stark was out of range!" Peter complained with panic in his voice. He couldn't keep swinging through the city with Mr. Stark at his back. He just failed the mission and he was not ready to face Fury after the fiasco of last time...

 

"And he was, but you're hurt and I have to alert someone to get you medical attention."

 

"Not cool, Karen." Peter knew he had at least a million calls from Mr. Stark at this moment, wondering why his pseudo son was involved in a high-ranking mission without supervision. When Fury had specifically said "Uh-uh, I can see you accepted this mission, Parker... You might not be glad that you did." Peter didn't expect to see his mentor integrated into the group sent to complete the mission.

 

He let out a growl of frustration. He couldn't keep running away but ... what the hell? How had he reached this point? He was running away from the person that protected him the most.

 

Peter sighed in resignation. He had to face it. In the distance, there was the Avengers tower, somewhat abandoned and dusty but private enough to have this conversation.

 

If only he could go back a couple of hours ago...

 

                   

* * *

 

 

Tony had to admit this guy looked somehow familiar to him, maybe it was the black robber mask or the cheap suit SHIELD had given the poor agent. Maybe after the mission he could arrange some kind of modernization of stealth suits for SHIELD. Still, he couldn't stop thinking that there was something in him that reminded him of someone but he still couldn't put his finger on it.

 

He had been so distracted analyzing the agent he had drown out Fury's voice throughout the whole intro organization of the mission.

 

"I'm sure you're all aware how delicate this mission is and I wouldn't have asked for assistance if I thought you all were going to get out of it with both legs intact," Fury sent a playful glance at the agent Tony had been watching. "Thank you for join us today, Stark."

 

"No problem, I'm glad I can help." He sent a nod to all the people on the table.

 

"Alright, you know the deal, we went thru this a thousand times. We can't fail." Everyone on the table was silent. "You see, your silence is giving me trust issues, people." Maria, who was at his left, smirked.

 

"I think the problem is your choice of words, Nick. I don't think "not getting out with both legs intact" is helping them."

 

"Well, you agreed to this mission, that means, you meant to help." Fury gave everyone on the table an exasperated look. "Ok, the safety of your legs is not what is important right now, neutralizing the threats is, understand?"

 

"Yes, sir!" Everyone responded.

 

Fury gave a nod and started to stand up, the mission was on. Everyone started to get in the cars, some of them stayed behind to prepare the big guns if necessary.

 

Fury entered the black SUV with Tony and some agents.

 

"Group #1, you know the drill." He ordered.

 

"Given the level of danger I think it's best to just wait until Stark gives us his signal." Sharon commented through her ear piece.

 

"They surely are dangerous, that's why I can't have you all depending on Stark's protection. He's here to support the mission, not to accomplished it for us."

 

Agent 13 gave a sharp nod even if she knew her boss couldn't see her. "Yes, sir."

 

"I wasn't only talking to her." Fury said.

 

"Yes, sir!" Everyone yelled.

 

While on the road, Tony couldn't help but wonder why there was so much young input on the new teams. Maybe they were trying out college kids who didn't want to study and needed a career to focus on, some sort of black-widow-program-type-of-thing. He didn't agree with it but he wasn't going to complain either.

 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Fury's sarcastic remark helped him pull out of his own thoughts.

 

"Penny for yours?" He snarked back.

 

"Hey, I thought I was being nice but with you, we can't take chances, can we?" The man smiled softly at Tony. Tony let out a huff, he definitely didn't want Fury's parental control right now.

 

"What's up with the new recruitment? Getting ready for SHIELD's kindergarten? Home for youngsters? Heavy-lifting infant school?" Tony tried to dig out the secret.

 

Fury let out a snort. "Desperate for help, actually." Tony let out a little flinch. The Avengers. Of course, without them he can't do much heavy lifting with these high level missions.

 

"Of course." Tony directed his gaze to the agent he had been eyeing before through the rear-view mirror of the SUV. "He a new one?"

 

Fury followed his gaze and managed to pull out the most evil Cheshire cat smile Tony's ever seen.

 

"What?" He asked. The agent in the back of the SUV flinched, almost like he could listen to their conversation...

 

"Oh, nothing. It's just funny how life turns out."

 

Tony frowned but let it go. He didn't need the details anyway.

 

                                                                                                   

* * *

 

 

Everything was going well, the mission was about to be completed perfectly. Only a few more thugs and a few more punches and they could go home. Tony might've been wrong about the new teams. Maybe young people were more capable at handling this missions, even with the level of danger. Maybe he was really old-fashioned with this young-spy thing, maybe he could even consider letting Peter do more things at-

 

"Had to have high, high hopes for a living

Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing" A ringtone. Tony recognized that ringtone, he had heard it these last two weeks in a row.

 

"Turn off the damn phone, Parker." Tony flinched. Parker?

 

"Sorry, sir." That squeaky voice. Tony knew that squeaky voice. Maybe he was being really paranoid, just because of the ringtone he couldn't start making assumptions. And that last name? Coincidence too.

 

"Ok, it's almost over, folks, let's stay sharp. I'm talking to you, spider-boy." Fury said through the ear piece. Tony's eyes immediately followed the agent he had been watching before. He knew it!

 

He furiously leaped across the building and started chasing the young agent. He fucking knew it.

 

The boy started running away, ignoring the calls Fury made for both of them. He webbed himself out the building with Iron Man chasing after him.

 

                       

* * *

 

 

 

"Excuse me, you're what? And you do what?" Tony pointed to the boy with his index finger, trying not to panic.

 

"I can't believe I just blew my cover." Peter moved his hands to his face.. "This can't be happening."

 

"Peter, you better start explaining what this means before I get a heart attack." Tony was furious. More than furious. He was scared. The situation was so ridiculous.

 

His day had started well, he had taken breakfast and for some reason, he had even slept a couple of hours in the afternoon. Everything was fine until he discovered that his pseudo son / protege is a secret agent of SHIELD.

 

His Peter. It's ridiculous. The boy was too clumsy to an agent, in fact, every time he tried to put the damn straw in the damn hole of the juice box, he failed. Multiple times. Tony was going to rip his hair off if the explanations didn't start in the next thirty minutes.

 

"Mr. Stark, please calm down:" The boy raised his hands, trying to try to muffle the weight of his secret. His big awesome secret.

 

"Excuse me, are you asking me to calm down?" Tony asked at the same time Peter was responding hastily "No, sorry, not again."

 

Tony let out air through his nose making his face look even more like a dragon about to launch fire.

 

"Explain everything, now."

 

"I'm a secret agent of the secret government agency founded by your father. SHIELD is specialized in research of military, scientific and espionage application with the mandate to protect the world from threats beyond the capabilities of standard national security agencies." By the time the boy finished his babbling, Tony was wondering how it was possible for him to continue breathing.

 

The older man grabbed his left arm and squeezed it hard. "You are grounded." He spat.

 

Peter raised his head in surprise. "What, But.. maybe ... can you do that? And why?"

 

Tony tried to snap his eyes too, way too furious to focus. He really didn't know what he was doing but he believed that his reaction was the most deserving of the situation in which he found himself.

 

Peter raised his hand.

 

Tony nodded quickly. His eyes looked crazy, out of orbit.

 

Peter swallowed. He couldn't tell Mr. Stark he knew too much about him, before he met him Peter used to admire him in big proportions and he still does, except, this time the man is his pseudo father and one of the people he works with enthusiasm to protect.

 

"I just want to say that I am very sorry and I regret what will happen next." The older man frowned. "What is going to happen?"

 

Peter smiled innocently and then ran to one of the large windows and took a huge jump leaping out of the building in a master way.

 

Tony looked puzzled at what had happened. His hand on his left arm. His mind in another orbit. Was he even wearing his webshooters? Is May aware of this? He was going to kill that kid.

**Author's Note:**

> -sup


End file.
